Powers Cranstone (and Zord)
Appearance Standing on the fortcastle and looking out was clearly a small person that wasn’t part of the crew wearing striking blue studded leather armor with fancy feather looking shoulder pieces with the studs in the shape of white diamonds. The blue cloak covered in down feathers had the hood up. Near by the figure a rather small threehorn, perhaps adolescent, sort of chases his tail. History -Place Holder- Powers comes from a family that more focuses on behemoths of burden for the labor they can provide to the Halflings of the Talenta plains; this was mostly from thier father's side. Power's mother was much more hunter and warrior. The halfling's interest in people and lands beyond the vast plains led them proper work as an escort and guide to caravans crossing the Talenta Plains; between jobs the ranger and their companion called Gatherhold home. On one such job Powers unknowningly escorted a group of undercover Wayfinder(s). Proving themselves skilled, useful and unique to the Wayfinder(s) on the journey the caravan guard found themselves with an invitation to the Wayfinder Foundation... The Last War (What did your character do during the Last War, a major century-long conflict that ended just a couple years ago and profoundly impacted the lives of everyone in Khorvaire? See WGtE pg. 12-13) Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Family -Mother: Rocca Cranstone -- Uncle and Rocca's Brother: Kendall Cranstone -Father: Ravi Cranstone -Zord: Threehorn animal companion (Mechanically a Boar Companion) --Zordon: Zord's handmade threehorn plushie, formally Powers childhood toy. Enemies -Angharrad (the halfling totemist) encountered in Moonlightin in the Talenta Plains Secrets -Maybe Personality Personality Traits * I never had time for books, but wish I had. I admire folks who have taken the time to learn. * Anything can be learned if you have the right teacher. Most folks just need a chance. Ideals * Focused: I simply have a job to do, and I’m going to do it. Bonds * There’s always a road I haven’t traveled before. I’m always looking for a new place to explore. Flaws * I enjoy the open road. Underground and tight spaces make me very nervous. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Spells #Level 1 ##Cure Wounds ##Hail of Thorns ##Hunter's Mark #Level 2 ##Pass Without Trace Character Sheet * https://app.box.com/s/urk9avo4zth13j2esdztgm2o6tkdprb3 Category:Characters